<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Chance At Happiness by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305723">A Second Chance At Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, On the Run, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As they continue to be on the run together, Clementine and the others share more of their troubles and pasts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clementine &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Jesse/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children), Louis &amp; Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha &amp; Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha &amp; Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Second Chance At Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny day outside the small village that they were resting in for the day. Louis was resting against a tree, a small, serene smile on his face for the moments of peace that they had been gifted while Clementine was busy preparing to head into the village to resupply. All she was waiting for was Violet who seemed busy talking with Prisha. The two were so absolutely taken with each other that it was hard sometimes for them to refocus on other things.</p><p>“Be safe,”Prisha’s thumb brushed gently across Violet’s hand.</p><p>“Always,” Violet gave the samurai’s hand a small squeeze before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. It was a short, sweet kiss that ended sooner than either one wanted. But Violet knew she had to resupply so that they could head out first thing in the morning. </p><p>Clementine had a playful smile on her face when Violet walked over to her. </p><p>“Shut up,” Violet mumbled.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.” Clementine smiled over at her friend before looking at the other two. “We’ll be back soon.”</p><p>Louis immediately jumped up from his spot at those words and ran over to the pair. <em>Good luck.</em></p><p>Clementine followed Louis’ signing very closely; it took her a second to get what he was saying. Luckily Prisha and Violet had been teaching Clementine to sign in the month and a half she had been with them in hopes it would make communicating with Louis easier and let him bring down his walls a bit faster with her.</p><p>“Thanks,” Clementine smiled at Louis who looked at her for a second before his gaze turned back to the ground. Wordlessly he ran forward and gave Violet a hug. Violet rolled her eyes good naturedly but immediately returned the hug. When Louis pulled away, he had a thoughtful look on his face as if he was deciding between doing something or not. Moving forward, he gave Clementine a hug that lasted mere seconds but it was still a touching gesture. With a final wave goodbye the two girls made their way towards the village. They talked about simple topics here and there, striking up conversations that didn’t go much deeper than surface level. Once they reached the town however, Clementine brought up something more serious.</p><p>“So, ever imagine yourself traveling with a cop?”</p><p>Violet looked over at her friend for a second then turned her attention back on the road ahead of them. “Nope. But we’re traveling with an interesting group.”</p><p>“True.” Clementine nodded along, her eyes looking around at the village before her. It was a small, quaint village only housing what looked like to be around twenty villagers. “Never thought I’d be traveling with a former member of the Sato Clan.”</p><p>“Yeah, well that makes sense. It’s not like our kind usually mix. Cops never did shit for me when I was growing up.”</p><p>Clementine looked over at her friend, catching her eyes for a moment. She decided to remain silent to see if Violet would add any more to her tale. With the three she was traveling with now, it seemed like an unspoken rule that anyone could give or withhold information about their past as they pleased. None of them ever dug into another’s past as a sign of respect for their privacy. Violet kept silent for a minute longer. “My mom died when I was nine.” Her voice was soft and sad. “My dad didn’t die until I was eleven,” Her voice took on a more bitter tone at that statement, her eyes hardening for a moment. “No one wanted me or even knew I fucking existed. So I lived on the streets, stealing and surviving the best I could.” Violet didn’t look over at Clementine, not wanting to see what expression may be on her face.</p><p>“It wasn’t until a couple years later that I met Molly, my mentor in the Sato Clan. When I tried to pickpocket her she nearly sprained my wrist, but when she looked at me her expression changed. For some reason she gave a shit about me and instead of beating me for trying to steal from her she taught me tricks to be better at it,” Violet shook her head. “When she turned to leave I saw the kanji for “power” and I knew in that moment that I wanted to follow in her footsteps.So I joined the Sato Clan only to get yelled at by her for being such a dumbass. What kind of thirteen year old fucking joins the yakuza.” Violet had a small smile on her face while she told her tale. “But she didn’t leave me. She helped make sure I didn’t get into any trouble until...” Violet took a deep breath, “Until one day she turned up dead, her corpse tossed in the mud outside of some abandoned warehouse.” Violet’s voice cracked. The memories were painful to her, recalling them seemed to make her heart ache. “Turns out some small clan turned on us and tried to take out some of our best members. Molly was one of them.”</p><p>Violet looked over and saw the sympathy in Clementine’s eyes yet there seemed to be a deeper understanding within them. “So we fought back, killed every single member of that clan, watched as they apologized for their actions while choking on their blood. For being the traitorous, backstabbing scum they were.” Violet’s words were bitter and filled with rage, her eyes holding that same vitriol when suddenly they softened, turning downwards and looking sad. Violet’s hand brushed over her missing finger. She was seemingly lost in thought. It made Clementine wonder if Violet was overwhelmed by the painful memories or the fear and sadness of the chance of her receiving the same fate weighed on her heart and mind. Violet cleared her throat and shook her head, forcing herself out of her own thoughts. “Anyway, I didn’t care after that point, just focused on surviving through whatever life threw at me and before I knew it five years had passed. I was sure I’d never find someone who would show any kindness to me again, but then I met Louis,” A small, warm smile appeared on the ex-yakuza’s face. “And I knew I couldn’t let him die and... well, you know the rest from there.”</p><p>Clementine remained quiet for a moment; her friend’s tale broke her heart. She wasn’t sure what words she could give that would bring comfort to her. “If there is one thing I learned in life, it’s that this world is cruel,” Clementine’s words made the ex-yakuza look over at her, studying the detective’s face before looking away. Violet wasn’t going to pry into Clementine’s story if she didn’t want to share it. But after how open and trusting Violet was with her past, Clementine figured she owed her the same respect.</p><p>“My parents died when I was eight. After that I got tossed around in the system,” Clementine took a deep breath. “Some foster parents were nicer than others,” Clementine’s hand brushed against an old, jagged scar on her left arm. Violet had seen it before but never asked about it. It wasn’t any of her business after all. “But at the end of the day they didn’t care about me. Tossed me away whenever it was convenient to them. No one wanted someone like me,” Clementine’s voice wavered at that moment. She took a deep breath, her shoulders rising as she tried to shake off the emotions that were bubbling within her. </p><p>“Until a man named Lee took me in when I was fourteen. Raised me as one of his own, cared about me and loved me. Truly, deeply loved me. He’d always encourage me and he helped me become the woman I am today.” Clementine smiled over at Violet. “He was happy to finally have a kid and he wanted to give more kids like me a home. So we visited this orphanage a few miles out of the town of Mutsubiro. Lee was so happy at the idea of adopting another kid and I was excited for a chance to have a sibling, but-” Clementine’s voice cut out, her throat tightening and her eyes misting at the memories. “But Lee fell sick with an illness that had no cure and after a few months I was back in foster care, waiting out the two years before I aged out and could become something more than a burden for people.” Clementine took a shaky breath, hoping no tears would escape her eyes. </p><p>“Seems like the world has treated us like shit,” Violet mumbled, stopping in her tracks to face the detective. “But it also looks like we have another chance at happiness.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe the four of us can catch a break eventually. Have a chance at something more than life on the run.” Clementine smiled hopefully over at her friend who had a small smile on her own face.</p><p>“A peaceful life,” Violet whispered under her breath. A hopeful, unlikely dream that she wished one day would come true. Suddenly she felt hands grip the back of her kimono coat and drag her back into an alleyway. Violet’s eyes hardened, her feet cementing themselves to the ground as she turned, releasing herself from their grasp. Violet’s heart stopped for a second when she saw who had grasped her: a member of the Sato Clan. Grabbing them by the shoulders, she slammed them into the alleyway wall before her hand wrapped around the collar of their kimono coat. She lifted the grunt off his feet as he struggled to break from her grasp. Another grunt ran forward, trying to help when she felt her knee get kicked out and an arm wrapped around her neck. </p><p>“Don’t move,” Clementine hissed in their ear, her gun hovering by the side of their head. “Drop your knife.” The grunt did as she was told, her knife clanging against the ground only to be silenced by a small puddle. “How many of you are in this village?” </p><p>“I’m not telling you shit!” The female grunt spat. </p><p>Clementine pressed the gun against the side of the grunt’s head. “I’m not fucking around! How many?”</p><p>“Five, including us,”</p><p>Clementine and Violet shared a worried look. They needed to get out as soon as possible. </p><p>“You’ll pay for your crimes against the Sato Clan,” The grunt that Violet held snapped at the ex-yakuza. “And when we bring you in, you’ll die the way a traitorous bitch like you should. Broken and begging for your life.” He spat on Violet’s face and laughed at her only to be silenced by her fist connecting with his face. He crumpled and slid against the wall. Clementine immediately followed suit, using the butt of the gun to knock out the other grunt. There were no words that needed to be spoken. The two silently sprinted out of the village to inform their friends that they needed to leave at once.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them traveled for a few days, refusing to stop at a place for more than a single evening. Not until they covered as much distance as possible. They had been traveling for most of the morning when they decided to stop outside a village for some lunch. Prisha and Clementine offered to get the food and returned with some rice balls and tea. The four sat around talking about this and that when Louis accidentally spilled hot tea on himself as he risked telling his story with just one hand and a hot cup of tea in the other. He jumped up and started dancing around from the heat until he took off his haori, tossing it on a nearby rock before proceeding to strip his nagagi down to his waist. Clementine nearly choked on her rice balls, causing Violet and Prisha to glance over. The detective really hoped they didn’t pick up on the fact that she’d choked at the sight of Louis’ chest - that would be far too embarrassing.</p><p>“Louis, we’ve talked about this,” Prisha spoke up, looking up at the dreadlocked boy who paused what he was doing. </p><p>“Yeah,” Violet leaned back and shared a mischievous look with Prisha. “You should throw your haori on a tree branch, that way it’ll dry faster.”</p><p>Clementine shot a look over at the couple. It was obvious that they were messing with her. Against her best efforts, Clementine looked back at Louis, her face growing even warmer while she watched him stretch up to reach the highest branch, his bare back gleaming in the sun. She turned her gaze downward, hoping that the other two wouldn’t tease her too much for this. Soon Louis rejoined them and the four continued to talk for a while. Clementine was trying not to look at Louis that much while Prisha and Violet seemed to be having fun with the detective’s flustered demeanor before turning to their own conversation. It didn’t take long for Louis’ clothes to dry. After he had secured everything on properly, he sat back down with a content smile.</p><p>“Louis, ready for some combat training?” Violet looked over at Louis who nodded and ran over to the open spot. The two began to go through the basics. Louis was starting to get really good at the defense side of the ex-yakuza’s training. His offense wasn’t bad either, but it was still nowhere near the level of Violet’s. The two continued to train while the samurai and cop talked until it was time they moved on again. A few days passed like this, only short stops to eat before finding a place to rest for the night. </p><p>Until one day they came across a farm near the outskirts of a village. The group discussed whether they should take the chance of visiting. It was still early afternoon so worst case they’d simply move on again. With their decision in mind, Violet moved forward to knock on the door. When she did she was immediately greeted by a tall Korean man. He looked surprised by the four of them but soon a small, kind smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>“Hello,” His voice was gentle and sounded more akin to a whisper.</p><p>Violet gave a deep bow. “Sorry for the inconvenience, but I was wondering if my companions and I could stay the night here.”</p><p>“We are willing to help out around your farm in any way as payment,” Prisha stepped forward. </p><p>The man was silent for a moment then turned his head back towards the inside of his house. “Jesse, can you come here for a minute?”</p><p>“One minute, James.”</p><p>Footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the house before a Native American man with long black hair appeared by James’ side. “Who are they?” He looked at them with a serious, intense expression.</p><p>“That’s what I need to talk with you about,” James grabbed Jesse’s hand and pulled him further into the house. The muffled conversation could be heard further inside their home until they reemerged. </p><p>“You can stay here as long as you work,” Jesse stated simply.</p><p>“Of course, just tell us what to do.” Clementine spoke up.</p><p>“Well, two of you can help James with herding the animals and two of you can help me in the gardens.”</p><p>“Violet and I can help in the gardens,” Prisha offered.</p><p>“Alright, guess you get those two then James,” Jesse looked over at James who seemed happy. </p><p>“Okay,” He leaned forward and gave Jesse a quick kiss on the cheek. “See you later.”</p><p>Jesse gave a short nod, a tiny, happy smile on his face as he moved forward to guide the samurai and ex-yakuza to their task. </p><p>“If you two will just follow me.” James moved past Clem and Louis who followed closely behind him. “Sorry if Jesse seemed upset. We don’t get many visitors. We rather like it that way.”</p><p>“It will just be for one night, but if it’s too much-” Clementine was cut off by James who waved a hand dismissively. </p><p>“Please, it’s okay. I’m James.”</p><p>“Clementine, and this is Louis,” Clementine gestured to Louis whose gaze was focused on the floor. He gave a quick wave then returned to staring at the ground. </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” James didn’t seem to mind that Louis was more shy and tense. “I’ll show you how to guide the animals into their pens.”</p><p>“Alright.” Clementine walked forward, glancing over at Louis from time to time to make sure he was doing okay. It didn’t look that hard when James demonstrated, but as soon as Louis and Clem tried to help herd the animals they learned how demanding it was. Still Louis was having fun, a happy smile on his face that grew bigger each time he had successfully gotten an animal into their pens. After a while they were all herded into their pens.</p><p>“All that's left is to feed them,” James put down a bucket filled with slop. “You feed this side and I’ll do the rest.”</p><p>“Okay,” Clementine and Louis worked hard feeding the different farm animals until they were all fed. Clementine enjoyed seeing how excited Louis was whenever the animals got close to him. Before she knew it they were finished with their task. James told them that dinner would be a while and that they were free to roam the farm if they wanted to. Louis seemed so happy about the animals though and Clementine couldn’t help but feel the same. They ended up standing together beside one of the pens, watching as the animals ate. Time seemed to fly by as the pair shared in this simple activity. Clementine studied Louis’ face for a moment when a question formed in her mind. Deciding to go for it, she spoke up.</p><p>“Do you miss your father?”</p><p>Louis looked over with wide, shocked eyes then glanced away. <em>A bit.</em> He paused, trying to think of his words carefully. <em>But I miss ---- more.</em> Clementine looked at Louis’ signing and saw a sign she hadn’t before. But she had a pretty good guess of what it was. “Marlon?”</p><p>Louis nodded, a happy smile on his face when he looked at Clementine for a moment before glancing away. <em>He helped me after my mom died when I was ten. My one friend. But after a few years, we became distant. I knew why.</em> Louis’ expression became more somber, his eyes holding a deeper level of sadness to them. <em>My father wanted me to focus on success. So he made Marlon go away. He wanted me to be ----. </em></p><p>Another word Clementine didn’t know. She looked at Louis with a confused expression, her face scrunched in concentration. Maybe she had forgotten one of the words that Violet and Prisha taught her. Louis paused when he saw that she was struggling. His hand rummaged through his haori’s pocket and pulled out a piece of scroll. Jotting down a single word, he held it in front of his chest. <em>Extraordinary.</em> </p><p>“He wanted you to be extraordinary?” Clem looked up and saw that Louis was looking at her. He only held the gaze for a second then proceeded to sign again.<br/>
<em>But I wasn’t. I was-</em> Louis paused, scratching something out on the scroll before revealing it again. He had scratched out the beginning part of the word, leaving a new word in its place. <em>Ordinary.</em></p><p>“Louis,” Clementine began but he wasn’t finished.</p><p><em>I know he was trying to teach one of his ‘dad lessons’, but it was too much. I just missed my friend. He was like a brother to me. So afterwards I closed off more. When I got taken, I was scared but I didn’t feel much. I was empty. Until I met Violet.</em> Louis’ face brightened. <em>She seems tough but is kind. I’m glad I met her.</em></p><p>“Would you go back to see Marlon? If you could see him again, would you?” Clementine’s question made Louis’ eyes shoot up for a second.</p><p>
  <em>If I could see Marlon without it bringing harm to Violet or Prisha, then yes. But as for my father, I only want to speak with him if it ends all this. This mess that I’ve caused.</em>
</p><p>“Louis, you didn’t cause this,” Clementine placed a hand on his arm, causing Louis to look up and lock eyes with her. He held her gaze for a lot longer than any other time. His eyes held such a well of emotions in them. He soon looked away, his dreadlocks hiding his eyes.</p><p><em>Maybe. But I’m gonna keep everyone safe.</em> </p><p>Before Clementine could say anything they heard the bell that they assumed sounded for dinner. It was a quiet dinner. Neither Jesse or James seemed like the talkative type. Jesse simply brought up how they enjoyed the quiet, peaceful life of the farm and each other’s company. James reassured them, however, that they were enjoying their unexpected guests’ company as well. Once dinner was done, Jesse showed them to a small room that was empty save for some futons that they had put there for the four of them. After thanking Jesse and saying goodnight, the group worked to set up for the evening. </p><p>Prisha immediately positioned herself on the wall with the most visibility of the door. Her katana rested by her legs, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Violet sat to her right, a warm smile on her face as she sat beside her. Clementine sat on the samurai’s left while Louis took a spot next to Violet, falling down on his futon and falling asleep within seconds. It didn’t take much longer for sleep to overtake the ex-yakuza whose face rested on Prisha’s shoulder. Prisha looked down at Violet with a loving smile before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. </p><p>“I can take first watch if you’d like,” The detective’s voice drew over Prisha’s attention. </p><p>She shook her head. “That’s quite alright. Keeping guard helps me relax.”</p><p>Clementine nodded. “Makes sense. I get on edge sometimes at night. Like it all feels too quiet at points.” Clementine rested her head on top of her knees. </p><p>“Ever had to stay up for one of your cases when you were a detective?” Prisha glanced over at Clementine. </p><p>“Nope, because this case was my first one,” Clementine let out a sad sigh. “To think I worked so hard to become a cop, to be a keeper of justice, only to find out that members of my team would rather put a bullet in my head than do the right thing,” Clementine’s face became downcast.</p><p>“It’s despicable to say the least. But that doesn’t mean you have to throw aside your sense of justice or duty. You simply need to hone it into what you truly believe.” Prisha’s voice was calm and collected. “I’ve learned on this journey that my own code was flawed.”</p><p>“How so?” Clementine looked over at Prisha.</p><p>“Growing up, I idealized the samurai and I still do. I followed the code as closely as I could. But one that I seemed to never be able to fully achieve was not letting my emotions direct my actions.” Prisha took a deep breath. “I tried my best to follow it, but each time I would follow my heart even if its judgement was skewed. I scolded myself, frustrated by my lack of discipline, but I think now that I was looking at it all wrong.” Prisha looked over Clementine, her eyes locking with the detective’s. “My emotions shouldn’t be something to cast aside. Instead I should use them to further my resolve and protect what really matters.” Prisha’s eyes looked down at Violet then over to Louis who had a small string of drool falling out of his open mouth before falling back onto Clementine. A happy, determined smile was on the samurai’s lips. “That’s what being a samurai is to me. Protecting those I care about. So you need to ask yourself what your sense of duty and justice mean to you.”</p><p>Clementine thought deeply about the samurai’s words. “I figure it’s similar to yours.” </p><p>Prisha nodded in agreement, a calm smile on her face. The two sat in silence after that. Neither of them felt the pull of sleep, both driven by fear and protectiveness over those they cared for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>